Blue Bay Chronicles
by Dcm3387
Summary: NS CHAP 4. Dustin has a lot to deal with but Hunter needed to focus his attention on his own issues. When he investigates Victor Swan, he bites off a bit more then he can chew. Can they handle the pressure the mysterious thunder ninja is throwing at them?
1. This is not the end only the beginning

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm back. For those who had faithfully read my stories in the past, I have returned once more. Hopefully I won't vanish. This is a new story I have decided to come up with - stealing all the elements of my old stories and creating something new and different. As much as I'm reusing some old material, I'm approaching the situations differently. Better. More adult to show different perspectives on life situations. More like life lessons in the lives of one of my favorite seasons. There will be all kinds of shippers. Dustin/Marah. Hunter/Tori. Etc. Who knows - That's the mystery. I'm not going to reveal too much of what the story is going to be about, to keep you guys in the dark and figuring it out on your own. I hope you like it!

P.S The first chapter is slow. Be patient! I decided not to dump the main core problem of the story in the first chapter. I wanted to make it unfold a bit more interesting.

**Blue Bay Chronicle**

Chapter 1

This Is Not The End -- Only The Beginning

It had been two months since Lothor was defeated. Peace had finally returned to Blue Bay Harbor, and the entire gang was finally able to go back to their normal lives. Although they missed the action and surprises that Lothor had thrown at them, they were able to finish High School and enjoy the rest of their summer before college. Things have changed for each and every one of them.

Shane was accepted to the University of Blue Bay. He had been having a lot of fun training his new underlings at the wind academy, but with working at Storm Chargers and skating tournaments, it made it harder to really hang out with his friends a lot. He had been working extremely hard in getting himself noticed with his skating skills. Kelly had been helping him out, but most of the magazines that he tried to work with never return his calls. He was ready to ride out whatever came at him.

Tori was still into surfing, but she knew she had to find other things to help relieve her stress when she went off to College. The thing with Blue Bay Harbor was that it was smacked on the other side of the city, away from the beaches. She too was helping the academy with the water ninjas, training them to their fullest extent. Not much was going on in her life, she had been staying in contact with Blake, hoping that he would just show up at her door step and sweep her off. He never did though, but that didn't mean that Tori couldn't keep dreaming. She had no idea though that her love life would be turned upside down.

Dustin was having a fantastic time doing his free styling. Storm Chargers and Kelly had been a 100 behind him, fully supporting and encouraging him to take the entire thing national. Ever since he stopped being a ranger, he had been focusing more on training his earth ninjas and free styling, that he had failed to send in his application for college. Figuring that college wasn't really his forte, he decided to at least attend classes at the Blue Gate Community College. He and Marah had been getting really close, although not officially dating, he had finally forgiven her for the Beevil incident. Life was going to be pretty interesting for him.

Hunter had distant himself for the gang. He would talk to them occasionally, but his focus on running the Thunder Academy took a lot of his time. Hunter would visit the Wind Academy every so often, but most of it was for business. Leanne had volunteered to help out; the two of them spent a lot of time both in the academy and out. Hunter had also decided to take the chance of what left of his free time to search for his real parents, hoping that maybe he could find something about his past that would help him decide where he wants to go in the future.

If Hunter not talking to the gang was bad, Blake had almost pretty much cut off all ties with everyone but Tori. Factory Blue has pretty much taken over his life. He had become well-known throughout the country, and had loved his fame to the fullest extent, but that was all he seemed to ever be doing with his life. Trying to balance his career and a relationship took a strain on him. There were times when he wished he was a ranger, but he knew those days were all in the past.

Cam wasn't doing much for the two months. He had been helping his father in running the academy, and was planning on going to the Blue Gate Community college in the fall. Ever since they stopped being rangers, their ninja ops computer was getting a bit rusty, so Cam had decided to close that part of the academy down. He had planned on spending his time researching more about his mother, and finding new ways to help expand the academy. It wasn't much but he felt it was something.

* * *

It was midmorning and the sun was shining brightly upon the city. Customers were coming in and out of Storm Chargers. The business was booming a lot lately, because of all the sponsorship that Kelly was giving out, and all the wins that were coming from it, had attracted a lot of attentions for it. She was feeling really good about it. Dustin was inside working hard, ringing up a long line of customers. With a booming smile, he wrapped up one of the customer's items in a bag and handed it over to the woman. "Have a great day." 

The woman smiled and left, allowing the next person to be rung up. Kelly came out from the back with a bunch of boxes. She made her way around the corner where Shane intercepted her and took a few off her hands. The two of them walked side by side toward the row of moto bikes, "Thanks, Shane." Kelly spoke cheerfully, "This place has never been so busy before. I'm so behind on the paperwork and inventory sale counts"

Shane chuckled a bit, placing the box down in the corner, "With Dustin's last Free Style victory, I'm not surprise." He glanced over at the brunette, "Hey, it's good for business, right?

"I know!" She exclaimed, placing her own boxes next to him. She stood back up to look at the goofy brunette who was now dropping all the customers change on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she cleared the hair from the bangs, "Hey, any word from that magazine company?"

"Dead end, again" Shane trailed off. He bent down toward the boxes, opening one of them up and pulling out a motocross helmet, starring at it. Kelly's smile faded away. She knew that he wasn't too happy that the last tournament he had wasn't noticed by one of the best magazines in the county. It was frustrating but he prayed that college would distract him instead.

The door opened once more, the small bell rang and the gorgeous surfer blonde appeared, wearing a blue tang-top shirt and khaki shorts. She smiled brightly as she looked around the store and spotted Dustin at the counter. Running over, she allowed Dustin take care of the last customer before she spun around the counter, "Dustin!" She exclaimed, "We still on for the beach?" She grabbed his hand, "I got everything ready in the van."

Dustin bursted into a fit of laughter, "You are awfully excited."

"I haven't been at the beach in forever." She swayed her hips from side to side, "So come on!"

Dustin glanced at his watch. The old beat up digital struck two and he nodded. The two of them walked around the counter and toward Shane and Kelly, "Hey, Kel, can I get going?"

"Beach I presume?" She placed her hands in her pockets, "Go on, get out of here."

He nodded. Tori smiled and glanced over at Shane, "When do you get off?"

Shane shrugged, "Not for another hour or two." He responded, "Will you still be at the beach?"

"Uh, hell yeah we will be."

"I'll join you guys afterwards then." He turned his back to continue what he was doing. Kelly waved the two of them to get out of the store. Dustin adjusted his button plaid shirt, running his hands through his messy brunette hair before bursting out the door and toward the van. Tori followed right afterwards and jumped right into the driver seat. She adjusted the mirror and waited for Dustin to get in on the other side.

"Have you talked to Blake lately?" Dustin looked over at Tori. He grabbed the seat belt and placed it on.

Tori shrugged, "Yeah. He called me this morning." She smiled, starting up the car, "How have you been?"

"Good." He nodded, "You still coming to my free styling show tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah I am!" She grabbed the wheel and began to drive off. The two of them began their daily chatter as they made their way to the beach. Although the two of them practically see each other every day, the perks of being best friends allowed them to have endless amount of conversations with each other.

* * *

Cam was walking down the academy hall way. Making his way toward the exit, he walked out into the courtyard, allowing the ray of light shine hard on him. Adjusting his glasses; the wind blew against his solid green shirt. Listening to the students practice by the waterfall, he crossed his arms and walked onto the path. He spotted his father out in the distant talking to Hunter. The crimson blonde was wearing his thunder academy uniform. Standing tall, crossing his arms, he smirked a bit as he shook Sensei' hand. Turning his head to glance at Cam, he gave a small wave before turning the opposite way and disappearing in the portal. Mr. Watanabe slowly made his way over to his son and smiled, "How you doing this afternoon, Cameron?" 

"I'm bored." Cam complained, "Ever since we defeated Lothor, I've had nothing to do."

"Why don't you go and help some of the students with their training?" He glanced over at the Earth students that were practicing, "They could use your help."

"Dad." He sulked, "That's not my area of expertise." He retorted, "When we were rangers, I had fun using the computer down at Ninja Ops and making new inventions. Now that we aren't rangers anymore, all I have is academy training and ridiculous news on CNN."

Cam's father placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sure you will find greatness. Just give it time, my son."

"What did Hunter want?" Cam quickly changed the subject.

"He had questions about the Academy's system. It's been on the fritz." Cam's eyebrow arched at the response. Looking right into his father's eyes, the old man smirked, "So I told him that you would go over there and take care of it." Sensei began to walk off, leaving Cam a bit stunned, "Told you. Give it time and something will come up." His voice trailed off at the end. The samurai warrior shook his head, keeping his chuckle inside.

* * *

Tori was putting the last of her sun screen on. She rubbed it into her arms, clearing some of the blonde bangs out of her face. She was sitting on the towel of the beach, watching Dustin runs around. She smiled, shining her pearly white teeth, holding back her laughter while Dustin tried doing some back flips in the sand. He was full of energy, one of the main reasons why Tori loved hanging out with him. Whenever she spends time with him, for some reason, he always made her felt good. 

Dustin walked to the edge of the beach where the water crashed up onto the sand. Digging his feet into the water, he allowed the cold liquid to seep between his toes. Smiling, he allowed the cool air breeze to run through his hair. Feeling two hands wrapped around his stomach from behind him, Dustin turned his head to see Marah smiling bright up at him. She broke away, "Hey Dustin!" She squealed, "What are you doing here?"

Mara had her hair wrapped in pigtails. She was wearing a black bikini, smiling brightly as ever. She took a step back and the two of them began to walk down the line of the beach. "I'm here with Tori." He pointed over at the distant. Tori waved over and Marah waved right back, "How about you? Who are you here with?"

"Kapri." She grinned deviously, "But she is having another bad hair day so she is running all over the place." Cracking at her own joke, Dustin just chuckled a bit, "Of course I was able to put stuff in my hair and.."

"Umm."

"Oh right." She coughed to clear the awkward air, "I forget you don't know what the heck I'm talking about. I try not to go on these huge rants but then I tend to forget that-"

"Marah." Dustin stopped and turned to her, "You're doing it again." Marah bit her upper lips, blushing a bit. Dustin just smiled at her, "Hey. What are you doing tonight? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'd love too." She smiled. Trying to hide her blush she turned and ran off. Tripping over her own two feet, she went crashing into the sand. Dustin cringed, watching as she got back up, cleared her face of sand and ran off.

Dustin made his way back up the beach and toward Tori. Sitting down next to her, she looked over at him, "So are you ready to go surfing?"

The brunette looked at her weird, "I didn't agree to surfing."

"No.." She giggled a bit, "It was implied. Come on, please!? I promise it won't end up like last time."

"The last time you tried to get me to surf, I was attacked by a dolphin!" He exclaimed, "Those things are vicious!"

"Come on!" She shot up, grabbing him by the arm and standing him on his own two feet, "I will protect you from those dolphins! I promise." Dustin just laughed. Moving forward, he felt a bit dizzy. Wobbling back, he stopped for a sec and took a deep breath. Tori turned and starred at him, "Are you alright?"

Dustin exhaled deeply, and shook his head. "I'm fine." He smiled brightly again, "Let's tackle those waves!" They were ready to run off when Tori's cell phone began to ring from her bag. She turned and walked over and grabbed it. Starring down at the screen, she noticed it was a call from Blake Bradley, "Are you going to answer it?"

She shook her head, "No." She tossed it back in the bag, "Let's get going." She grabbed his hand and the two of them ran off toward the water.

* * *

Cam had made his way over to the Thunder Academy. The place was awfully different then the wind academy. It was deep in the woods on the other side of Blue Bay. The mountain side covered the sun, causing the place look a bit darker and scarier then it actually was. Cam walked down the path, passing the pillars that had carvings of symbolic lightning on it. Making his way over to the tower, he spotted a dark hair beauty standing at the steps of the entrance. "Leanne." He adjusted his glasses, "Is that you?" 

Leanne turned around and smiled in excitement. She pulled Cam into a hug, "Cam, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know." He responded, "How have you been?"

"Oh you know." She crossed her arms, "Busy around the academy. Hunter is having me train some of the beginners. They're having a little trouble."

"Really?" He wrinkled his forehead a bit, "I hear your computer system isn't working either."

"Hunter is inside if you want to talk to him." She pointed behind him, "He would know more about it then I would."

Cam nodded and walked inside. He turned back to see Leanne make her way down the path. Heading inside, he walked down the dark hall ways. The sun shine through the small cracks of the windows, and he turned around toward a closed door. Knocking on it, he waited for an answer. There was only silence, so he turned the knob and made his way inside. The blinds were down and paper was sprawled all across the desk. He made his way to the desk and peaked down at the paper, shuffling through them. Picking one up in particular, he saw a list of names and numbers.

"What are you doing?" The familiar brooding voice boomed from behind Cam. The samurai dropped the paper onto the desk and turned around. He saw Hunter standing there, folding his arms underneath his pits, giving a smug look at his former comrade.

"Hunter." He felt a bit awkward, "Sorry. I was just looking for you. My father said you were having problems with the computer." Hunter just nodded, opening the door back up and stepping aside. Cam bit his lips and proceeded to exit the room. The two of them walked in silence as Hunter lead him to a dead end. Hitting the side of the wall, a hidden door appeared next to Cam. The two of them walked down the spiral steps and toward the computer room. The place was more advanced then Ninja Ops. Their were two giant computer consoles on the opposite of each other and a pedestal in the middle. "Wow." Cam glanced around, "I didn't know the Thunder Academy had all this. We really could have used this during Lothor."

Hunter was just quiet. Cam didn't know why Hunter went back to his old brooding self but he didn't really question it. The two of them hardly spoken for the last two months since he took Sensei Amino's job. In fact, Hunter hadn't really spoken to anyone. "The computer has been acting a little weird." His voice finally spoke, "I can't seem to get the sensor to do what I want. Every time I send one of my students out, and I try tracking them, the radius accuracy is off." Cam moved behind the computer and pried it open. Pulling out some of the wires, he glanced closely at it, "Oh, the security system keeps shutting down."

"Alright. This shouldn't be a problem. Some of your wires got shorted out." Hunter turned and started to walk toward the exit. Cam stood up and made a fake cough. The crimson blonde turned around and faced him, "Why don't you talk to us anymore?"

"Been busy, man." He responded before running up the stairs. Cam didn't believe him. He knew it was just a ploy. One that he had been using a lot lately to avoid talking to any of his friends. Cam let a huge sighed, wiping his forehead and getting back to work.

* * *

Shane, Tori, and Dustin appeared over at the Wind Academy. The three of them had enjoyed their time at the beach but it was time for them to train their element students. They were wearing their individual ninja outfit and walking down the brick path and past the fountain in the middle. "You should have seen him." Tori was cracking up, "Dustin flipped over on the surf board and ended up taking an elder lady that was swimming nearby down with him." 

Shane was cracking up. The earth child simply rolled his eyes, "In my defense. She was pulling me down. I was trying to save her!"

"I'm sure." Shane snickered, pulling his buddy close and tasseling his hair. Dustin pulled away.

"Dude! Don't touch my hair!" He tried fixing it. He managed to trip over his own foot and hit the ground hard, "Oh god, that hurt.."

"You know." Tori starred down at him, "I can see now that Marah and Dustin are really good for each other."

Shane shook his head, "I'm going to go train." He managed to step over Dustin and continued off. Tori helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She smiled, dusting him off, "You are such a klutz." She smacked him in the shoulder and made her way off toward the building.

Dustin shook his head and sighed. He made his way down the path where a group of ninjas fitted in their yellow uniform were standing around. "Hey guys." He waved to them. They all stopped and starred at him, "Alright." He exhaled, feeling the awkward tension, "Shall we start on our training?"

* * *

Tori sat down at the edge of the fountain. She crossed her legs, and leaned to watch Dustin train her students. She spotted Cam making his way toward her. Smiling, she waved and he sat down next to her, "Where you been?" Tori looked over at him. 

"I was just helping Hunter out with his computer system at the Thunder Academy." He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, "The whole thing is a mess. I had to come back and get my tool box."

She leaned forward looking at him, "How is he doing anyway? He doesn't seem to stick around these days. I don't talk to him anymore."

"I really don't know." Cam responded, "He's brooding and grouchy as always." He grinned, "Although I found some interesting paperwork on his desk."

"What was it?"

"It looked like he was tracking someone down. I'm not sure who though." Cam responded, "Maybe that was he has been doing lately?"

"Well I haven't visited him in awhile. Maybe I can go and check on him." She looked over at Dustin to see him teaching one of the students how to properly roundhouse kick an opponent. Allowing one of the students to try it on him, the young earth trainee slammed his powerful legs into the brunette and sent him flying onto the solid payment. Tori and Cam got up and ran over to him, bending down and looking right over, "Dustin, are you all right?"

The brunette shook his head, groaning a bit. He rested against the cement, coughing a bit. He got the wind kicked out of hi. Literally. Cam and Tori helped him up. Dustin unzipped his ninja uniform, revealing a huge bruise on his abs. "Damn, Dustin. That bruised real quick." He pulled him toward the academy, "Let's get some ice." Tori quickly scurried after them.

* * *

Hunter was sitting at the desk, jotting a few things down on a piece of paper. A knock on the door caught his attention as he shuffled the paper under a folder and watched the door open. Leanne slipped in, closing the door and leaning against it. The room was dark, only the lights through the crack of the shade made out Leanne's face. "Hunter." Hunter shot her a look, before going back through his folders. She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Sensei." 

"Yeah." He finally responded, "What can I do for you?"

"Cam called." She explained, "He might not be back anytime soon. Dustin kind of got his butt kicked by one of his own students so he has to take care of it."

"Anything else?" He didn't even look at her.

Leanne slammed her fist onto the desk and leaned over. Hunter, a bit startled, leaned back on his chair and looked right at her. She half faked her smile, and chuckled a bit, "Why don't you go and say hello?"

He leaned forward, "I have two students I need to suspend for failing to follow protocols." He stated, "I have a security system that is failing. Not to mention I'm a little swamped with a few requests from other academy to send training equipment that I really don't have in my inventory right now."

She wrinkled her forehead and shook her head, "I don't care." She walked around the desk and lifted him up by his uniform, "You're going." She turned him around and pushed him out the door.

* * *

Cam, Tori and Dustin were in the medical facility. Dustin had ice on the side of his stomach, his top uniform laying right next to him. Cam was looking through a folder, while Tori was sitting next to him. She turned to look at the shirtless Dustin. Checking him out before turning back to Cam. Dustin noticed and gave a weird look. A knock on the door and Marah came bursting in. "Oh my god. Are you alright, Dustin? I heard what happened." 

He nodded, "Yeah." He looked over at Cam, "Am I all set to go?"

"I think so." He gave him the thumbs up. Marah assisted him in leaving the room. Cam looked over at Tori, "You said he lost balance earlier? I think he should get checked out at the Hospital."

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I don't want to make any assumptions." He responded, "I don't know have the degree or the medical equipment to diagnose anything. For all I know he probably just bruises easily. Nothing to worry about."

Tori smiled, not thinking twice of the issue. She walked out of the door and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." She turned around. Starring down, she noticed the familiar crimson stripe across the sleeve of the uniform.

"Hey." His brooding voice boomed the hall way.

Tori arched her brows. She was a bit surprised but she tried to hide it, "Hunter? What are you doing here?"

He sighed, looking around the hall awkwardly. "Well, I haven't been here in awhile unless I needed something so I thought I come by and visit."

Tori snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing. She grabbed his arms, "Perfect. Let's go out for a walk or something."

* * *

Night had fallen and both Marah and Dustin appeared back at Storm Chargers. The two of them entered the building, both holding hands. The store wasn't as busy anymore, Kelly was standing in the middle of the floor with a clipboard. "Hey you two." the read head looked up and gleamed, "How was the beach?" 

Dustin snickered, making his way over, "No attacks from the dolphin today. Just old ladies." He grinned, "Oh hey, the new bike came in." His fascination for anything motocross related pulled him from any social conversation with a real person.

"How was business today?" Marah continued the conversation for him, "I heard you were busy."

"Made record sales." She smiled.

"I remember buying these shoes. They were on sale for half off. Then Kapri and I-"

"Honey." Kelly interrupted, "That has nothing to do with record sales."

"Oh." She just laughed it off. A huge crash came from behind her and the two looked to see Dustin quickly trying to place the bike back to its normal stance.

"It uh." He smiled hesitantly, "Fell?"

"Can you do me a favor, Dustin." She ignored his mistake, "Can you grab a box that is in the back. I have to count the shipment products inside before I go home."

Dustin nodded and made his way into the back. Kelly placed the clipboard on the counter, "Tell me more about this shoe sale." She said slyfully.

* * *

Hunter and Tori made their way out of the academy. The lights in the courtyard lite the pathway in front of them. The two of them stopped in front of the entrance before Hunter proceeded forward. "So how have things been around here?" He asked casually. More words he had spoken to her in weeks. "It looks like you guys had done some remodeling in the courtyard." 

"Sensei thought we should add more color to the place." She smirked, "What's so funny?"

"You should see our academy. It's darker the night. So depressing."

She stepped forward, looking right into his eyes, "Well guess the academy's quality takes after the brooding leader himself."

Hunter scoffed, watching her turn and continued to walk. "For your information, I am far more brooding." She turned to look at him once more. He reached out to clear the bangs from her face. She paused for a sec, embarrassingly smiling at him, "So uh." He cleared his throat, "How's my brother?"

"You don't talk to him?"

"No more then the rest of you."

"He's alright. Swamped with Factory Blue." She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't really get to talk to him much."

"Is that by choice?" He could see it in her eyes she was holding something back, "Are you jealous that Factory Blue has taken your boyfriend away?"

She gave a smug look, transforming it into a light smile, stepping forward and into his face, "No. Are you jealous that Factory Blue took your brother away?"

"So anyway." He quickly changed the subject and the two proceeded to walk farther around the academy, "Where is everyone else?"

"Dustin is with Marah. Shane, I have no idea and Cam is inside. We are all getting together tonight. Thought we go out to eat. Why don't you join us?"

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of work to do." He half lied.

She punched him in the shoulder, "Stop brooding. You've lost your edge, Hunter. You've softened up when we fought Lothor." He scoffed, remaining speechless.

* * *

Shane parked his car in front of the restaurant. Blue Bay Squire was one of the most delicious-made foods offered in the city. Locking his car, he adjusted his red hoodie and made his way to the entrance. Walking inside, he was intercepted by the wonderful sixties music. It really could made him gag but he tuned it out. Stopping at the Host Pedestal, he looked around, "I'm meeting some friends." He spoke to the woman, "A blonde and brunette. And-" 

"They're in the corner." She pointed.

He nodded at her and made his way over. Marah, Dustin, Hunter, Tori and Cam were sitting at the table. Shane took the empty seat at the end and waved to everyone, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic is just brutal." He looked over to Hunter, "Nice for you to join us."

He looked out the window before responding, "Tori convinced me to come." He finally smiled, "It's nice to get out for once."

"What have you been up too?" Dustin added, fiddling with his fork in front of him. Marah snatched it from him, slamming it on the table.

"Running the academy, basically. Now I see why Sensei Amino is always stressed out."

"Well I for once." Cam spoke up, "Would much rather be swamped with work then have no work at all. I never been so bored at the Wind Academy in my life."

"I remember feeling bad for the longest time for tricking you guys." Marah added, "Things have really changed since Uncle Lothor was defeated."

"I miss being a ranger." Shane's smile faded away. Everyone knew that time had really passed. Everyone was at different places in their life and they knew things were going to change even more as soon as school starts back up again in the fall, "Dude." Shane smiled again, "Remember when we crashed Cam's computer. The entire system went down."

Dustin snickered, "Yeah, man! We were watching the Tsunami bikes on his laptop."

Cam rolled his eyes, "Didn't you lose my back up disk as well, Dustin?"

"Hunter and Blake stole it!"

"Hey!" Hunter objected, "In my defense I was brain washed." His brooding tone started to fade as he adjusted in joining in on the conversation. Everyone started to laugh. Dustin coughed a bit, rubbing his forehead. His laughed faded away, replaced with more coughing. "You okay man?" Hunter glanced over.

Marah rubbed his back, "Yeah. I'm good." He smiled taking a sip of his water, "Just coming down with a cold. That's all."

"You're awfully pale." Tori reached over to fix his hair from across the table, "You sure you are okay?"

She knocked his hand away, "So when are we ordering?" He changed the subject, "Do you think they have good pizza here?"

"This is a gourmet restaurant." Cam responded, "They wouldn't serve pizza."

Dustin rubbed his face. He stood up from the table, "Well I have to go the bathroom or something." He wobbled forward, before tripping on his chair and hitting the ground. The huge ruckus knocked all the water off the table. The brunette had completely passed out. Everyone stood from their seat as Marah bent down to see if he was alright.

"Dustin?" She lifted his head, "Dustin, wake up. Dustin!" She grew louder.

"Hunter. Call 911." He turned to him.

Shane glanced around. Everyone was starring, "Can we get some help here!?" He screamed at them.

* * *

The smell of Hospitals was never a big fan of Tori. She paced back and forth in the lobby room. Shane was reading a magazine, glancing up every so often to see Tori walking around. "Would you sit." He barked at her. 

She turned and glared at him. The elevator door opened and Cam and Marah came walking out. She dashed over to him, "Where is Hunter?"

"Something happened at the Thunder Academy." Cam explained, "He said to keep him updated."

"And Mrs. Brooks? Is she on her way?"

Marah nodded, "Cuz here contacted her. She should be on her way soon."

Sure enough, the elevator opened up once again and a woman walked out. She had long brunette hair, wearing a black dress and shades. She held tightly on her white purse as she turned and noticed Shane. Taking off her glasses, she rushed over to the crowd, "Tori." She spoke up, "Where is my son?"

Shane tossed the magazine on the table and made his way over, "Mrs. Brooks."

He wasn't the only one speaking her name. "Mrs. Brooks." The doctor stood there in the middle of the floor with a clipboard, "I need to speak to you." Shane nodded as she turned and made her way over. The two of them spoke.

Tori watched from the distant as the others engaged in some conversation. She could her face getting upset as the two turned and walked away into the emergency room. "I don't think it's good guys." She turned to them. Everyone stopped and remained silent.

* * *

It was dark and Hunter was sitting alone in his office. He was on the phone, listening to the person on the other end. His hand was fiddling with the papers in front of him. "Well what about this weekend?" He finally spoke, "Can I meet you then?" Hunter leaned back on the chair, twisting it around and starring at the wall. On the wall was a picture of him and Blake at their first motocross match. "Alright, I look forward to meeting you Mr. Lexington."

Without warning, an explosion shattered the glass behind Hunter. He threw himself over the desk and behind it, avoiding the heated flames as it vanished as quickly as it came. Grabbing a hold of the desk, he turned to see the desk half destroyed and all his paperwork burned. Looking over at the wall, a scroll that he had never seen before was hanging. Glancing at it, he read the note.

_Stop while you are behind_

Was all it said. He ripped it from the wall and scratched his forehead, exhaling his frustration, "Damn." He muttered to himself.

--------

To be continue.. Read and Review


	2. Broken Spirit

**A/N: **Thanks for the review. Its nice to know that CamFan4ever is still out there reading!

**Chapter 2**  
Broken Spirit

Leanne woke up from the sound of an explosion. The young thunder warrior rolled out of her bed, and stood onto her feet. The closed shutters of her window only allowed a bit of the moon light to shine through, giving her enough to make her way to the door. Rushing down the dark hall way, she could hear Hunter on the other side of the office door. Pressing down on the lever, she made her way inside and glanced around.

"What happened?" Her eyes gazed around the room, "Is everything alright?"

Hunter folded his arms, sighing a bit. "I'm fine but I think someone is out to get me." His sly smirk lingered at the end.

"Are you serious?" Her head turned to face him, "Is our Academy in danger?" Hunter moved over to the desk, picking up the broken chair. Placing it back on its wheels, he sat on it and leaned forward on the desk. Moving all the paper that was scattered, he leaned his elbows on the top and ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. Leanne took a few steps towards him, "Hunter, what is going on? What have you been researching?"

Reaching down to open a drawer, he grabbed a folder and handed it to Leanne. She opened it up and read through it a bit, "I been looking for more details of my parents."

"Your biological parents?"

"I wanted to find more about myself. Figure out their relation with-"

"The Bradley's" Leanne interrupted. Hunter starred up into her eyes, the thunder warrior stood strong. She placed the folder back on the desk, "Be careful." She hesitated in her response, "The last thing you want to do is put the academy in danger."

* * *

Tori and Shane were sitting quietly in the lobby of the hospital. Cam and Marah had left to grab some coffee. The four of them had been waiting awhile to be updated on what exactly was going on. What only felt a few hours turned into this feeling of eternity. It was pretty much driving Tori insane. She fiddled with her hair as she starred down at the magazine that Shane was reading. Her mind wasn't really focused on the magazine but rather somewhere else. Her head turned to gaze upon the double doors ahead of her wondering what exactly was going on.

On the other side of the double door, Dustin had finally awoken from his deep slumber. Twitching a bit, he found himself laying in the Hospital bed. The ceiling above finally took form as the brunette blinked a bit. He turned his head on the pillow to see his mother stare with a smile on her face. She reached out and touched his hand, her warm skin embraced his cold. Collecting his thoughts, he tried to figure out what was going on. Remembering being in the restaurant, he was curious to see where everyone else was.

"Honey." His mother spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Grappling at the words, he finally uttered a few words in response, "I'm alright." He spoke aloud, adjusting himself to sit up and look at her better, "How long have I been out?"

The brunette searched for some device that would reveal the time. Ms Brooks looked down on her watch before back at her own son, "You been out for a couple of hours." She stated, "It's 2 in the morning."

Dustin ran his hands through his thick curly hairs and exhaled. He knew he had passed out but he didn't know it was that long. Remaining silent, he listened to the intercom as the nurses made their announcements overhead. He looked around, he was in a single room, the shades were closed shut, and the tv was running silently in the corner. "So!" With an extra smile on his face, "When do I get to go home?"

The doctor came in before Ms Brooks could answer. The two of them both turned to watch the man in the white coat walk in with a clipboard. He adjusted his glasses, the middle age man stopped in the middle of the room and glanced at the two, "Ah." He smiled, proceeding closer to the bed, "How are you feeling, Waldo?"

"Great." Dustin shrugged, glancing a smile at him, "Just can't wait to get out of this place."

"I'm not exactly sure if we can do that, Waldo." He responded, pulling out a pen, "There are just a few tests I want to run before I can. Hopefully to answer why you are passing out."

"I probably was just tired." The anxious brunette's smile soon faded. He was growing uncomfortable. He didn't want to admit that there was a problem. Lately he had been feeling a bit stranger then normal, not being as perky and upbeat as he always was known out to be. Dustin had figure it was just stress. The high demands of free styling, and getting ready for his first semester at a community college. Not being a ranger anymore was a major adjustment as well. He personally missed those glory days where he felt like he was needed the most.

"Is this your first time you passed out?" The doctor asked, jotting a few things on his clipboard, "Have you noticed anything strange about yourself?"

Dustin paused, thinking for a sec, "No. Not really." He looked over at his mother and back at the doctor, "I mean I been a little more tired then ususal but it's because I don't sleep much." The doctor continued to write a few more things, "I been busy that's all."

"Your friends told me that you experience nausea and random dizziness." The doctor struck a nerve that Dustin was hoping he would have avoided. Bitting his tongue, he just slowly nodded in response, "Alright, well it may be just be fatigue but we are going to run a test or two to rule out a few possibilities which means we are going to keep you here over night.

Dustin groaned, laying back on the pillow. The doctor smiled at his mother and turned away before leaving. Ms Brooks grab a hold of Dustin's hand. "I'm going to let Tori and the others know that they can go home." She let go and Dustin watched his mother vanished from the room.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the sound of the roaring engines of the motocross bikes zipped through the tracks. Mr. Blake Bradley walked across the line of the track, crossing his arms and watching as the bikes raced around fiercely. The dirt sprang into the air collecting onto his jean jacket. He coughed, before turning and heading towards the large truck up ahead. The sun blazed upon him as he squinted to see the signs of Factory Blue placed all around. Stopping at the stand where most of the Factory Blue workers were preparing bikes for the next race, Blake turned and faced his manger. "Hey, how long do I have till the next race?" He asked.

The manger turned. The young short hair brunette removed his cap and faced him. His rough face revealed a smile as he handed Blake a pair of factory blue sponsored gloves, "You have two hours before the race starts." He turned and proceeded to walk.

Blake followed, stuffing the gloves in his pockets, "So Devin." He called his name again, "Do I have time to make a stop into town?"

Devin waved a few people over, before focusing back on Blake, "Look man." He chuckled a little, "Get here before the race starts and I don't care where you go." He pointed behind him. Blake turned and noticed a blonde woman chatting with some of the crew men, "In fact, why don't you take Kayleen with you. She's been bored all day."

The next thing he knew, Blake found himself driving down the road with Kayleen in his blue wrangler jeep. The young vibrant woman crossed her legs and starred out the window. Her dirty blonde hair waved into the wind as she let her petite hands slide between her thighs, turning to smile at Blake before looking back at the window. Ever since he took the sponsorship for Factory Blue, Blake had met a variety of different people. Devin his manager, was not only fantastic at managing factory blue and his races, but had been a pretty good friend away from home. The two of them connected, helping him distract and keep focus on the races at hand instead of bailing to go home. Blake knew without Devin's help, he wouldn't have gotten very far. Kayleen on the other hand, was Devin's cousin and a real powerhouse when it comes causing trouble. She was on the tour to keep the boys a little less lonely, and to help Devin with everything. She was very knowledgeable with the motocross way of life, although she would never lay one of her manicure hands on the vehicles itself. Kayleen reminded Blake a lot of Tori, wether it was the blue dolphin charm in her hair, or the way Kayleen looked at Blake with her baby blue eyes.

Blake smiled over at Kayleen before reaching out for his cell phone. Dialing Tori's number, he knew it was about 2 in the morning over in California but he had to give it a shot anyway. As usually, her cell went straight to voice mail. Dropping the phone on the seat, he shifted gears in the jeep, "So Kayleen, you hungry?"

She looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah. I'm starving." She reached her hands over to feel across his thighs. "Know anywhere special we can go?"

Blake knocked her hand out of the way, "Kayleen." He trailed off, "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes." She kept a sly smile, "This infamous Tori." She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over a bit closer, "The one that never even picks up her phone when you call. The one that doesn't ever have time for some great guy like you?"

"She's probably busy." He scoffed, "There's some kind of explanation. When she isn't so busy she will let me know what is up."

"Blake." She eyed him, "Listen to yourself? I just don't want you to get all excited to find out that Tori had already moved on without you."

Blake sighed, before turning another road. Kayleen flipped her hair and just smiled as Blake smiled back.

* * *

Dustin woke up once again. Hoping that he would be awake in his own bed instead, he heard the familiar beeping sound of the hospital machines. Turning his head, he noticed his mother sitting there reading a magazine. It had been a long night. The doctor had been extracting a lot of blood from him and all the tests he had been giving felt repetitive. The good news though was that he was ready to go home today. Feeling a bit drained, he lifted one of his hands up to grab hold of the bar. Ms Brooks looked up from her magazine, "Hi, sweetie?" She made her way over, "How you feeling this morning?"

He yawned, rubbing his eyes, "I'm just glad I'm going home today."

"Well as soon as the doctor comes in with your blood work, you will be discharged." She smiled, "I love you so much."

The doctor walked in with a grim looked on his face. Dustin and his mother both looked at each other then back at the doctor. He pulled a smile on his face before he starred back at his clipboard, "Alright." He finally spoke, "Your results came back."

"And?" The mother asked patiently.

"Your son has Acute Myelogenous Leukemia." He trailed off near the end, "The good news is that we caught it at a very early stage. It can be very treatable if we act fast." Dustin began to zone out. The thought of the word Leukemia had not really struck him entirely yet. His mother just nodded at every word the doctor spoke. Her eyes began to tear up as she and the doctor both looked at Dustin, "Are you still with us?" The doctor asked.

Dustin placed a huge smile on his face, hiding the fear inside, "Dude!" He exclaimed, "As long as I'm able to get out of here today, then I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Glad you are in high spirit, Waldo." The doctor ripped a piece of paper and handed it to his mother, "He can start chemotherapy later this week. Since we caught it at an early stage, we can prescribe him to some medicine that may be just as efficient as well."

* * *

Hunter was walking outside the academy. He watched around as some of his students waved at him. Nodding back, he turned to notice a lovely blonde making her way over. She smiled happily, brushing her hair and beaming a look at Hunter, "Hey, you." She nudged his shoulder.

"Aren't you happy?" He looked around before focusing his attention at her, "What's with the smile?"

"I heard from Ms Brooks that Dustin is being released today. I thought we all go out and celebrate. You in?"

"Dustin is out?" He smiled, "I'm glad but I have some cleaning to do."

"Oh." She looked over at the academy, "I heard about that. The little explosion." She gave a look of concern, "Is everything alright? Leanne kind of filled me in."

Hunter just nodded, pursing his lips, "So.." He trailed off, "She told me what I was up too?" Tori responded with agreement, "Then you know it's nothing serious."

"Your parents." Tori began to speak, "They are a mystery. How you were decided to be adopted by the Bradley's is something you have to figure out on your own but just know that I am here to help you." She grabbed his hands, "Please open up. Don't return back to that brooding self of yours. I know-"

"Tori." He cracked a smile, looking right into her eyes. He cleared the bangs from her face and she began to smile back, "I promise. If I need help, I will ask you it." He let go of her hands and walked a few steps, "It's just I don't want to put any of you guys in danger. You heard what happened in the academy. Clearly someone doesn't want me to figure this out."

Tori reached for his shoulder and turned him around, "Well." She beamed with a mischief look on her face, "You have two choices. Inform me when you need help or know that I will get involved one way or another. You can't keep this blonde down." She smirked.

* * *

Dustin was standing outside of Storm Chargers. He was finally released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. The news hadn't all hit him right away, instead he felt that it was the least of his worries. After all he had a tournament coming up in the next couple of days and he needed to continue training. The ride with his mother wasn't all that great. He had begged her not to tell anyone of his condition, and had decided to go against his doctor's wishes about resting and taking it easy until they started therapy. Dustin didn't want anyone to worry about him either. Looking at the door, he exhaled deeply and placed a large smile on his face. Pushing through the door, he looked around to see Kel standing in the middle of the floor, "Hey Kel!" He exclaimed, zipping over to her, "How's it going?"

Kelly turned and faced him, a bit puzzled, "Dustin? What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I get training before the tournament." He grabbed a hold of a helmet that was on the counter, "Man, Im going to rock that thing!"

Kelly smiled over at a customer before walking over to Dustin, "Are you sure about this?" She gave a quizzed look, "You just got out of the Hospital and I want to make sure-"

"Kel!" Dustin interrupted, trying not to reveal his frustration, "I'm perfectly fine. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll get going on it."

Kelly slowly nodded, finally agreeing with his enthusiasm, "Your bike's oil needs to be changed and some of the coils need to be adjusted."

Dustin nodded and made his way to the back. Making his way to the door, he grabbed hold of the side and shook his head a bit. All the excitement had taken a lot out of him. He took a deep breath and proceeded into the storage room where his bike was placed on the counter. Hearing the jingle of the door and Kelly's voice following after, he paused for a sec to listen. Dustin could hear Shane on the other side talking to his boss. Proceeding with his toolbox, he looked through and pulled out a wrench, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"Hey, dude." Shane's voice echoed behind him, "What's up?"

Dustin turned and smiled, "Yo man!" He shook his best friend's hand, "Didn't know you were coming by."

"Your mom told me you were here." He walked over to the counter and leaned against it, "Did the doctors say what was wrong with you?"

Dustin bit his tongue and paused a sec. He looked up at him and continue to show his pearly white teeth, "Nah, man. The doc said it was nothing. Just fatigue. A little stress from the tournament that's all."

Shane starred at him. A little unsatisfied with his answer, Shane just went it, trusting his friend, "Tori managed to drag Hunter from the academy. Thought maybe we go do something."

"Maybe." Dustin responded, placing the wrench down on the counter. He slowly calmed his breathing, knowing that Shane was watching closely. He didn't want his best friend to know that he was feeling pretty exhausted out of the blue. "Hey, can you do me a favor, man? Kelly has a box outside with some tools in it. Can you grab it?"

Shane moved out and back into the front. Dustin turned and leaned against the counter and exhaled deeply. He had not rested since he had left the Hospital like he promised his mother he would. Instead he was pretty much pushing himself to make sure that everything goes smoothly for the tournament.

"Is this it?" Dustin walked over to where Shane was standing. He was holding another tool box. Shoving it into Dustin's hand, Shane's grip slipped a bit early and the box fell to the ground.

"Dammit." Dustin grew in frustration, kneeling down to pick it up.

"I'm sorry, dude."

Dustin swiped Shane's hands out of the way and put the last of the tools in the box before standing back up, "Don't worry about it now." He shoved the box on the counter and turned to smile back at his friend, "So what kind of plans do you have in mind?"

"Um." Shane scratched the back of his head before finally responding, "I thought we go over to Tori's house." He paused, "You sure you are alright?"

Dustin ran his hands through his hair, "I'm just tired, man." He rubbed his neck, "But don't worry about me." He smiled, "Dude, everything is alright!" Dustin's cell phone rang and he reached in his pocket. Noticing it was his mother calling, he answered it, placing the device near his ear and stepping away from Shane, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Hi, sweetie." She spoke on the other end, "I just got off the phone with the doctor. He said he wanted to meet with us one more time before scheduling the appointments. Can you meet me?"

"Is it really important?"

"Yes."

Dustin glanced over at Shane, "Yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up and placed it back in his pocket, "My mom needs some help with something. Can I join you guys after?"

Shane just nodded as Dustin made his way to the door. "Dustin." His voice stopped his brunette friend in his tracks. "You know I am here for you if you need it." Dustin didn't answer. He just left quickly right after.

* * *

Night had fallen in Baltimore where Blake was competing. He had finished another race, winning as ususal, hoping that he would be able to escape from the celebration that the crew was undergoing. Placing his jean jacket on the hotel bed he heard a knock on the door, "Kayleen. I'm not in the mood."

Devin opened the door and Blake turned around a bit startled, "Well I hope you aren't in the mood." He smirked.

"Oh." Blake ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry. I thought you were Kayleen. She's been kind of bugging me all day."

"Yeah." Devin smirked, "That's my cousin. If she can't get what she wants then she will be after it like no tomorrow."

"That's good to know." Blake gave a meek response, "What can I do for you man?"

Devin shrugged, "Thought I keep you company. Parties downstairs but you seem to want to be up here."

"I'm just not up for partying man." Blake turned and sat down on the bed, "I been trying to call my girlfriend but she hasn't been answering."

"Worried?" Devin grabbed a chair and sat down, "You know, long distant relationships are hard." Blake just nodded. Devin sighed and leaned forward, "Hey, I tell you what. I take a look at where the next few tournaments are. If I can arrange and push some around then perhaps I can get you some time off to visit home."

Blake's face gleamed with happiness, "You think that's possible?"

"Well, from the looks of it." Devin cracked a smile, "If I don't give you a little vacation then you are either going to miss a tournament or quiet and I can't have either."

Blake's cell phone rang. He dashed for it and noticed that Tori was finally calling. Picking it up, he boomed in excitement, "Hey babe! Where have you been?"

"Hey, Blake." She spoke on the other end, "I'm sorry, it's been a little crazy here."

"Oh it's no problem. I been busy here too." He lied, "I just miss talking to you."

"Me too." Tori's voice trailed at the end, "This relationship is hard. I'm not sure how much I can hold out on it."

"What are you trying to say?" Blake turned his back on Devin and walked over to the window. He looked out at the city lights and listened. Zoning out, he let go of the phone and turned back to Devin. He stood up from the chair and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Is everything alright?"

"We are on a break." He looked away, "I don't get it. I thought everything was going alright."

"Want to cancel the rest of the tour?"

Blake shook his head slowly and sighed, "No." His eyes focused back at his manager, "Now that I have no distraction, I want to finish it." A knock on the door caught both their attention and Kayleen walked in. She smiled at the two of them before closing the door behind her and leaning on it. Blake exhaled deeply, starring right at her as she gave a light wave.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" The doctor spoke. Dustin blinked a few seconds before realizing where he was. He was sitting in the office with his mother starring at the doctor. Looking around, he glanced over at the books that were stationed on the shelf. "Dustin, I know it's hard." He continued to talk, "But this is a serious matter. You have to be sure to take your medicine every day. Motocross may not be such a good idea as well."

"No." Dustin shook his head, "Motocross is all I got. You take that away from me then I got nothing else to look forward too."

Ms Brooks forced a smile as she grabbed her son's hand, "You can focus on your studies then."

He yanked them away and stood up, "This is unfair." He looked right at the doctor, "Can't we find some alternative way."

"The medicine is going to make you sick. Operating heavy machinery can be very dangerous." He explained, "Point of the matter is that if you push yourself then you can strain your body and make it weak causing the infection to spread."

Dustin cracked a smile. He started to laugh, brushing the issue off his shoulder as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Dude." He exclaimed, "Whatever man. It's understandable."

"Are you sure?" The doc raised a brow, "We can sit down and discuss every option you have."

Dustin shook his head and looked down at his watch, "My friend is having a little something. I don't want to be late. If you don't mind.." He trailed off.

Ms. Brooks nodded, standing up and pushing her son out the door, "I will finish everything else here. Do not worry." She smiled. Dustin nodded and left the room. She turned and starred at the doctor, "Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"There isn't much you can do." The doctor stood up from his desk, "You should just keep an eye out on him. Even inform his friends. We need to watch signs of increase symptoms. From the sound of it, your son seems to understand the situation but I'm not sure how much he will follow through on what he says he will." She nodded.

* * *

Shane and Hunter were sitting in the living room of the Hanson's house. Her parents had left for the evening, letting her have the house all to herself with her friends. She came into the living room with some sodas, passing them to her friends. Sitting down next to Hunter on the comfy couch, she rested her head on her right hand, supporting it up with her elbow. "Is Cam on is way?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah and I believe Dustin is as well."

Hunter opened his soda and took a sip out of it, "So I couldn't help but overhear that you broke it off with my brother." He turned to her.

She sighed, looking out the window to see the sun slowly diminish behind the houses in front of her. "I called him a few hours ago. Said it wasn't working." She rubbed her wrinkled forehead, "I love him but I can't see myself working in a long distant relationship. Not with college coming up and everything."

"Hey." Hunter patted her knees, "Whatever you do I'm sure it's for the right reasons. I'm sure my brother would understand."

"Have you spoken to him?" She looked up at him, "I mean you hardly talk to him. I think maybe you should call him."

Hunter shrugged his shoulder. He had no real objection to the idea, "Perhaps I will." He smiled, "Need to get out of this brooding state of mind anyway."

Shane coughed a bit, interrupting their little private conversation. The two glanced over at him as he smiled cheesily and obvious. "So what's for dinner, Tori?"

Tori's face exploded. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her eyes widen as she shot up. "I forgot about it." Dashing to the kitchen, Hunter and Shane both followed. Into the kitchen, the two boys witnessed as the blue ninja ranger pulled out the turkey from the oven. The entire thing was on fire as she dropped the entire thing on the floor. Hunter cringed, watching as the turkey slide across the kitchen. "Somebody give me a hand!" She screamed.

Shane dashed to grab the kitchen faucet. Extending the neck, he sprayed the cold water onto the floor as Tori kicked it towards him. Hunter managed to grab a cloth and throw it over the turkey as the three of them worked together in extinguishing the flame. "Wow." Cam spoke from the kitchen entrance. Everyone paused and looked at him, "How many ninja rangers does it take to put out a fire?" He smirked.

Shane grinned and aimed the faucet at him and began spraying him. "How many does it take!?" He smirked.

Cam hide behind the door waiting for him to withdraw from his attack. Laughing, Cam finally came around the other side, "Sorry Im late. I see I haven't missed dinner."

Tori sighed, blowing the bangs out from the front of her face, "I give up." She groaned, "Why did I even bother trying, I knew I was going to screw dinner up."

"Take outs anyone?" Hunter suggested, picking up the crispy soaked turkey and starring at it, "I think this turkey is beyond done."

Tori rolled her eyes and made her way back to the living room where Cam followed. Shane and Hunter finished cleaning up in the kitchen as Tori fell onto the couch. "Is everything alright, Tori?" Cam sat down next to him.

Tori nodded, "For the most part." She smiled, looking at him, "Worried about Dustin. I hope he makes it."

"Any word on what exactly happened?"

"Shane said it was fatigue but for some reason I can't believe that. I think he's hiding something." Tori brushed her hands through her hair, "It's a feeling I been having."

A knock on the door caught their attention. Tori moved and made her way to the door and opened it to see Dustin standing there with a smile on his face, "Sorry I'm late!" He exclaimed, barging in.

"You made it!" She pulled him in for a hug, "Thank god!"

Pulling away, he looked at her strangely, "Why wouldn't I be? Didn't Shane tell you I was on my way?" Tori just nodded as the two proceeded back into the living room where Cam was standing. Dustin waved at him as Hunter and Shane came in as well, "So what did I miss?"

"Tori's infamous cooking." Shane smirked, letting it fade quickly as he caught a glare from Tori, "I mean nothing really."

Dustin chuckled, looking over at Tori, "You don't have to hide it Tori!" He exclaimed, "We all know you rock at surfing but is not as strong in the cooking area."

"Oh and you think you can do better." Tori crossed her arms, "Maybe then you can salvage what is left of it."

He gleamed and nodded, "Cam, would you like to give me a hand?" Cam nodded, adjusting his glasses and proceeding to follow him into the kitchen.

Dustin made his way into the kitchen and looked around. He noticed the mash potatoes half finished. The peas still cooking on the stove and the turkey pretty much destroyed. Dustin sighed, "This is going to be tough."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Cam glanced at him, "Seriously, Dustin."

Dustin shrugged and began ripping the turkey open, "Well, the outside may be burn but the inside may be good." He suggested, "I'm going to try to cut out the good pieces. Just finish the mash potatoes."

"So." Cam moved over to the stove and checked the peas. He moved over to the mash potatoes and hesitated for a second, "How is everything?"

Dustin rolled his eyes and continued working on what he was doing, "People really have got to stop asking me that question."

"We are just concerned. That is all." Cam responded calmly, "No harm in asking, right?"

Dustin brushed the curls out from his eyes. He just nodded and continued working. Moving over to the other side of Cam and giving him a hand, "I know but I just hate being asked those questions. That's all."

Cam starred at him. Pausing before finally answering back, "Alright, well I'm just stating you look a little tired then ususal."

Hunter came barging in to check on the two of them. He made his way over to the turkey and took a bite, "Not so bad." He stated, "Guess the turkey was salvageable. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Turkey sandwich?" Dustin suggested, taking a piece as well, "I don't know. I haven't thought it through."

"This reminds me of that cooking segment at storm chargers." Shane's voice boomed as he made his way into the kitchen with Tori, "Do you remember that?"

Tori laughed, "When all the girls fell in love with Lothor and nearly destroyed Hunter and Shane in the process."

Hunter threw Tori a smug look before dipping his hand in the mash potato, "Sometimes I wish those girls loved me the way they loved Lothor."

"Ugh." Dustin added, "It was weird hearing how Kelly would do anything for Lothor. It was entirely weird."

"It wasn't any worst then Cam and Blake being all over me." Tori chimed in, eyeing Hunter. He rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, "We have a lot more fun memories ahead when we go to college." She turned over to Dustin, "You should still apply, Dustin. It's not too late."

"Heck yeah." Shane added, "If all three of us go, we would have so much fun."

"I'm not going." The brunette responded, turning around to face the two.

"Oh come on!" Tori exclaimed, "Why not! We'll just fill out the application, talk to my uncle who knows-"

The earth child closed his eyes and sighed. Listening to Shane and Tori get all excited. "I"m not going!" He screamed, causing everyone to grow silent.

Shane bit his lips, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry dude. We didn't mean-"

Dustin shook his head and stormed out. The kitchen grew silent as everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Shane was leaning on the counter near the stove next to Cam, glancing at him. Tori couldn't help but want to see if her best friend as alright. Making her way past Hunter who was beginning to clean the place up, she jetted out into the living room to see if he was in there. Finding that he was no where to be found, she moved over to the stairs and placed her hand on it.

"Dustin?" She whispered to herself, listening closely. She could hear what she thought was sniffling. Feeling the cold rail run across her hand as she took each step, she entered her dark hallway and towards her room which was partially closed. Pressing her hand on the door, she brushed the hair out of her way and opened it closely.

Sitting inside, Dustin was on the edge of Tori's bed. The young brunette had his back against the door, facing out the window. The light of the moon shined into the room, revealing the baby blue quilt on the bed and the decorations all around. The brunette wiped away the tears from his eyes and exhaled deeply. The entire thing that he had learned today hadn't really hit him until now. Inside, Dustin felt a little guilty for not taking everything seriously but the possibility of not having the kind of future his friends all joked about hit him hard. Tori made her way inside and around the bed, "Dustin.." She whispered sitting next to him. Dustin ignored her, looking straight ahead. He could feel the presence of her breathing but he closed his eyes, holding back his tears. It was strange for Tori to see him like this. The once happy-go lucky guy was crying next to her. She knew not much could phase his positive attitude so it had to be something serious. Grabbing hold of his hand, she leaned her shoulder against him, "Talk to me."

"I'm dying.." He whispered.

Tori moved away, wrinkling her forehead, "What? What do you mean?"

"I have leukemia, Tor." He looked over at her, wiping his tears. His voice quivered every time he spoke, cracking at the end. Tori remained silent, too taken back by the news. She let go of her hand and ran it across her thighs to calm herself down.

"It's nothing we can't get through." She placed her hand on his back, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dustin launched himself up and made his way to the window. Leaning against it, he couldn't help but stare outside. It had started to rain, the water slowly dripping on the glass window. "I don't know." He croaked a bit, "I think I was just scared to admit everything."

She stood up, twiddling with her fingers, "We'll talk to everyone downstairs. Explain everything. They can help you through this."

Dustin shook his head and turned to her, "I don't want anyone to know." He walked over to her, "I'm supposed to be this guy with not a single care in the world. How will this make me look!?"

She looked at him, "Dustin. Your reputation as a goof-ball is the least of your worries."

"I don't want anyone to know!" He slammed his fist on the wall, "Tori. Listen to me." He bit his tears and exhaled angrily, "I-I just don't." He fell to his knees, shaking his head.

Tori fell to her own knees, grabbing a hold of Dustin, "You need to rest." Her sincere smile comfort him, "Why don't we get you onto the bed. You can sleep awhile."

Dustin brushed her off and stood back up, almost knocking her off her feet. "I need to be alone." He left the room with haste. Making his way down the stairs, he went straight out the door. Tori quickly followed behind, stopping at the edge of the stairs and looking at everyone who was waiting patiently in the living room.

* * *

Dustin found himself walking down the street in the rain. The water soaked through his clothes, as well as running down his face. He wiped the water out of his hair and turned the corner, finding himself further and further into the city of blue bay. Feeling tired, Dustin did the best he could to focus his eyes. Things began to blur and he started to wobble a bit. Laying his hand against the building, he grew more tired and exhausted, knowing that he had pushed himself way too far. Making his way around the corner of the building, he collapsed onto the cement and found himself rolling on his back. The rain fell harder on him as he starred up at the sky, his eyes soon fluttering behind his head as he fainted out of conscious.

To Be continue...

R&R! What will become of Dustin? Will Blake give up on Tori so easily? Is Hunter going to find out his true heritage! Find out next chapter!


	3. Far Behind

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm pumped to see where this new story goes as much as you guys are! For those faithful fans of my past stories, you will see some familiar elements from my past story, including the next few chapter titles! Although I'm reusing some materials, I'm exploring it a lot further and taking elements from my older stories that I never finished and implying them as well. Hope you like!

**Chapter 3**  
Far Behind

The sound of laughing echoed through the alleyway of blue bay harbor, waking up Dustin from his deep slumber. The young brunette fluttered his eyes opened, sitting up and pushing himself against the brick wall. His hair was dirty and his clothes were soaked and tatty. He felt like a complete mess and wasn't sure how long he was out. Pushing himself off the ground and using the brick wall as support, he shook his head from all the dirt and focused on where all the laughing was coming from. Feeling a little better from last night, he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk farther down the hall.

"Hello?" The brunette called out. The laughing immediately stopped as Dustin walked around the corner and saw a bunch of teenagers hanging out by the dumpster. Each of them glanced at each other and then starred back at the brunette. "Um, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

One of the teenage stepped forward, he had dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket with a blue undershirt. He stood tall, taller then most of the other boys in the ground. He smirked, "I think you wondered in the wrong parts of the woods." He stated, circling around Dustin.

"Heh." Dustin cracked a smile, looking around, "Last time I checked we were in the city."

The dirty blonde stopped behind Dustin, flicking out a small knife, "Funny." The man smirked as he charged forward right into the brunette. The curly hair ninja ranger reacted swiftly, spinning around, grabbing the boy's wrist and disabling him of the knife and flipping him over. Although a bit more tired then ususal, that didn't mean Dustin's keen ninja sense had to be rusty. The mobile earth ranger threw the kid back at the group before crossing his arms. "You're good." The kid stood back up and fixed his jacket, "The name's Mark."

"Dustin."

"Well, Dustin." Mark looked at his friends, "My buddies and I just scored a nice bag and we were going to indulge in it. Thought maybe you would like to join us?" Dustin stepped forward and glanced down at the bag. It was a stash of heroine, something he knew never to get involved with. "Look, no pressure dude. Do whatever you want, I like you." Mark grinned, pulling the bag away, "Just keep in mind, life's pretty short, mind as well try everything you can. See you around, Dusty."

Dustin watched as he waved his friends away and left him standing in the alleyway alone. Mark made a very good point. Life was short for him and he shouldn't have to hesitate at every new opportunity. Not jumping to conclusion, he decided to see where it would take him. Sighing, Dustin proceeded after them, "Hey wait up!" He called out to them.

Mark stopped and turned to him, "You going to hit it?" Dustin shook his head, "Well come along anyway." He pulled one of his buddies close to him, "This is Ryan. My second in command when I'm not around. I have a feeling you'll fit right in with us."

Dustin just smiled as he followed the two. At least Mark wasn't giving him any pressure of using drugs but Mark seemed interesting to hang out with. The brunette figured that life was short and that maybe he could see what kind of people where out there to befriend aside from the one he has now. He didn't seem to have much to lose, or so he thought.

* * *

Tori and Hunter were hanging out at Storm Chargers. Kelly was busy moving shipment in as she placed a few boxes in the back where the two were hanging. She sighed standing up and facing Hunter, "I wish you would come back to work for me Hunter. I could really use your help." 

Hunter glanced over at Tori and then back at her old boss, "Sorry Kelly. I would but I just don't have time for it."

The redhead crossed her hand and just nodded, "What are you so busy with these days? I don't see you ride anymore." Tori giggled as Hunter's jaw just dropped. He was a bit speechless as he tried to come up with an excuse. Kelly couldn't help but laugh as well, "You don't have to explain. I figure by now I stop asking questions."

Kelly smiled as she left. Tori pushed herself off the counter and made her way over to the bike that was stationed on the other side. "I'm still worried about Dustin. I thought he would show up by now."

Hunter nodded, pulling out a folder and laying it out on the island counter of the back room, "I'm sure he's fine, Tor." He looked over at her. She seemed unconvinced, "Look if he doesn't show up here in another hour then we can go out there and look for him but don't forget he's a big boy so I know he can handle it himself."

Tori pouted, knowing that a part of what Hunter said was right, "Alright." She moved and looked down at the paper that Hunter had spread out, "What are you doing here?"

"I got some information on my dad." Hunter explained, handing her a piece of paper, "He use to work for this big business company."

"That's great." She smiled at him, "You're getting somewhere."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's strange though. His boss use to be this guy name Victor Swan. The thing is though, the name sounds really familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Have you met him?"

Hunter shrugged, "That's the thing. I have no idea if I met him or read about it or whatever." He signed, shuffling through some papers, "I need to find more about this guy but he's impossible to find any information on. The only idea I have is just go and try to meet him."

Tori made her way to the door and looked out at the lobby. She sighed watching Kelly talking to a few customers. She then glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. She turned back to Hunter, "Did you call Blake about it?"

"Yeah. He didn't think it rang a bell but he said that I should go check it out." He responded and looked up at her, "He also asked about you. Can you tell me why you broke up with him?"

"I told you before." Tori stated, "I just can't handle long distant relationships right now." She fiddled with her finger as she leaned against the wall, "Besides. My feelings for him aren't as strong as they use to be. I may like some else."

"Who?" Hunter looked away from his paper and focused more on her, "Anyone I know?"

Tori shrugged, blushing a bit, "Maybe." She turned when she heard Shane's voice and the young wind ranger walking into the building. Dashing towards him, she smiled brightly, "Shane! Did you hear from Dustin?"

Shane shook his head, putting the skateboard he was holding his hand on the ground, "No luck. I looked everywhere. I think maybe he's with his mom."

The door opened and Marah came in along with Kapri and Cam. The three of them waved over to Shane and Tori. "Actually." Cam couldn't help but hear Shane's last comment, "I got a call from Ms. Brooks. She stated that Dustin missed his first appointment."

"I'm worried." Marah pushed her brunette bangs out of the way, "Kapri and I looked everywhere. We have no idea where he is."

Kapri nodded in agreement, "The moto tracks, the beach and even the comic book store." She stated, "Do you think he may be in trouble?"

"I'm going to talk to Kelly. See when he is scheduled to work. Hopefully fill her in on the details." Shane patted Cam on his back and left.

Cam nodded and looked to see Hunter still in the back. Letting the three ladies engage in a conversation, he moved to the back of the store where Hunter was focused on the papers in front of him. "Need a hand?" He interrupted Hunter's train of thought.

Hunter shook his head, "Unless your computer has a civilian database then not really." He sighed, "I'm just reading through some information to see if I missed anything."

Cam glanced down and noticed Victor Swans name. He pulled the piece of paper from Hunter and looked closer at it, "Hey, why do you have Swans name here?"

Hunter raised a brow and turned his head at him, "Wait. You know who he is?"

Cam nodded a bit, grunting at the thought, "Come on." He stated simply, "How do you not know who Victor Swan is?" He paused to see Hunter's clueless look on his face, "Victor Swan is Sensei Omino's best friend and top student of the Thunder Academy. He graduated two classes before Leanne's." He explained.

"That's why the name was familiar. Omino mentioned him once before to me."

"Victor Swan use to negotiate deals and trade training methods with our wind academy but our indifference in methods caused us to stop." The samurai warrior further explained, "Something happened at the academy between Victor and Omino that caused the two to part but is something you have to ask your sensei."

Hunter nodded, "Alright. Well you gave me more then enough information. Now I have to locate Omino and see if he will talk to me."

Hunter felt a little more satisfied. At least he was getting answers. It was strange though. His biological parents were linked to the Thunder Academy and they didn't even know it. He had wondered if that was why his adopted parents came forth and requested Hunter to be their son. So many questions crossed his mind but his thoughts were interrupted when Shane tapped on the side of the door. "Hey, Kelly said he is supposed to be coming into work in a few hours. She will watch here while we go out and search the city." Cam nodded as Hunter grabbed hold of the papers and they dashed out together to meet up with the others.

* * *

Dustin found himself wondering the park with Mark and his little gang. Stopping at the picnic table, Mark launched himself onto it and sat down with his buddies. "Hey Ryan, got the needles." He waved his buddy, "Come on let's get started." 

Ryan dashed over and tossed him a bag, laughing as he sat down next to him, "This is going to be fun." The dark hair boy exclaimed, looking over at Dustin, "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Mark waved his hand, "Don't bother, Ryan." He smirked, "You don't want to pressure the kid." Dustin felt a little relieved as he saw Mark grinning at him, "But you do realize Dustin, that they aren't going to stop asking. It's just how they are."

Dustin nodded. Sighing a bit as he watched them inject themselves with the drug. Feeling a bit weak, he sat himself down on the picnic table and held his chest. Ryan looked down at him, "You alright, man?" He looked concerned, slowly letting a smile creep on his face. The drug was taking effect and he couldn't help but slightly laugh at the situation, "You know this stop is a great energy booster. If you are ever feeling weak, it will push your body to do things unimaginable. Trust me."

Dustin extended his hand and reached for a needle, "Alright. I'll try it." He stated, figuring he didn't have much to lose. He sighed as he watched Mark and Ryan prepare the drug, heating up the powder into liquid and extracting it into the needle. Ryan handed the needle right over to Dustin and he paused looking down at himself.

"Quick and easy." Mark egged him on, "You'll love it."

Dustin found a nice vein on his right arm and placed the needle right where he wanted to press the most on. Hunter was wondering the park, he had agree to explore this section of the city while everyone else looked in different areas. The crimson blonde sighed walking down the path and glancing around. He spotted the yellow brunette out in the distant with a group of kids. Pausing, he could see Dustin injecting the drug into his veins. "Dustin!" Hunter screamed out. The brunette looked up, still pushing the drug all the way into his veins and removing the needle. Pulling it out, he tossed it aside and stood up quickly. "What do you think your doing?

"Hunter." Dustin exhaled deeply. He could feel the drug rushing to his head. His temperature rising and the unfamiliar clouded feeling crept over him. He couldn't think as clear and everything seemed a bit fuzzy. He tried to remain calm, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Come on, man." Hunter grabbed him, "Let's go. Everyone is worried about you."

"Where do you think you are taking him!?" Mark shot up from the table. Hunter gave him an evil glare and Mark sat right down, "Okay, dude. Sorry."

Hunter exhaled and carried his friend down the trail. Dustin pushed Hunter off and tried to remain on his own two feet. He laughed a bit, watching as Hunter stumbled back, "Dude!" He exclaimed, "Lay off man. You hav-have no idea-"

Dustin collapsed onto his knees. Hunter moved and tried to help him up. His friend was in trouble and he knew he needed to contact the others. Dustin grabbed hold of Hunter's shirt, using it as support. The boy in yellow just couldn't help but laugh. "Dustin. I got to call Tori and the others. They will know what to do."

The brunette rolled his eyes and pulled himself back up onto his feet. He started to walk away, "No." He stated. His emotions rose with the temperature of his body. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, he wasn't having a good time. His high was no longer fun, his emotional turmoil inside himself overcame everything, which discontinue Dustin from no longer feeling good but feeling even worst. Although Ryan was right with one thing, it did allow him to feel more energetic. "I-I don't want the others to know." He turned to them, "I don-"

Hunter bit his tongue and decided to wait on calling the others. He grabbed Dustin again and forced him to walk down the path and towards an empty picnic table. No civilians were in sight and it allowed the two to catch their breaths. "Talk to me, man." Hunter patted his brother on his back, "I know my brooding self may seem not to care but I do."

Dustin smirked, sitting there trying to calm his heartbeat, "You should talk. You don't like talking about how you feel. Why should I?"

Hunter smiled. He was rolling his eyes inside at the comment Dustin had made but figured to let it slide, "You want to know what's up?" He stated, "I been trying to find out who were my real parents are. It turns out they may be connected to the Thunder Academy and everything else. It's strange and scary to admit the truth." Dustin exhaled, looking down at himself. The last few words really hit him. It was hard to really admit the truth no matter what that truth was, "Now do you mind telling me what's wrong with you, buddy?" He asked sincerely.

Dustin paused before finally speaking, "I feel that I'm losing time." He began to speak, "This whole thing hasn't really hit me."

"Cancer?" Hunter dared to say the word. Dustin looked at him before turning away, "Tori kind of filled us in. She was only looking out for you though." Hunter leaned forward placing a hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Look everyone is here for you. I can tell you that a billion times but it's up to you to accept that. Those guys you were hanging out with aren't the answer."

Dustin shook his head, "You don't know Mark. He's a real cool guy." He scoffed, glaring at Hunter, "It's just-All I can- You don't understand."

"Help us understand, bro."

Dustin launched himself from his seat and just started to walk. Hunter groaned and followed right behind him. Dustin stopped and turned around, "Whatever. Um, let's go to storm chargers." Hunter nodded and the two ninja streaked off quickly.

* * *

Tori was laying around storm chargers. She had given up driving around and finding Dustin and was waiting patiently and hoping that he would show up here. Smiling at Kelly who was talking to a customer, she made her way over to the small room with the tv and sat on the comfortable couches. Hunter and Dustin landed in front of the store. The yellow brunette stumbled at his landing and crashed into the bikes. Hunter grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, smiling at a few customers who were giving a crazed look at the two. Hunter's smile faded away as he looked at Dustin who beamed at him. "You still feeling that crap?" He grunted. 

Dustin nodded, trying to remain focus, "Please don't tell anyone." He looked at Hunter. The crimson blonde grew frustrated but finally nodded as the two walked in.

Tori looked at the entrance and noticed them right away. She smiled happily when she recognized instantly one of them being Dustin. Rushing up she dived right into him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh my god, I been so worried about you." Dustin stood there frozen, feeling Tori's warmth wrap around his body. He finally reacted and began to hug her back. She pulled away and looked at him, "Look at you. You're all dirty. Have you gone home yet?" Tori raised her brows.

Hunter injected with a smile, "Enough with the 20 questions, Tor." He gave a hesitant laugh, "Let's just be thankful he showed up."

Dustin glanced to see Kelly on the other side of the story, "Hey, I got to talk to Kelly about the motocross tournament. I'll join you in a minute."

Hunter and Tori both nodded in agreement and watched as Dustin parted from them. Her smile faded as she grabbed hold of Hunter and the two walked farther away from Kelly and Dustin, "So, what happened? Where did you find him?"

Hunter bit his lips, figuring out what he wanted to say or at least what he could say without breaking his promise to Dustin, "I found him in the park. He was hanging out with these kids."

"What kids?"

"Just kids." Hunter shrugged, "Nothing serious. He'll open up when he is ready." She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was holding back on something. "Tori. Look, take it from the brooding man himself. When he is ready he will talk."

Tori just nodded, "If you say so. How about you, any luck figuring out your parents?"

"Nothing more then what Cam had informed me." He responded, "Been a little busy helping you guys, not that I have a problem with it or anything." Hunter raised his hands in defense, "I care about Dustin too."

"Ar-ar-are you kidding me!?" Dustin's voice boomed from the corner. Hunter and Tori both turned to see Dustin starring wide-eye at Kelly. He flailed his hands and stormed out. The sun was already setting and night was soon falling.

Tori and Hunter brushed by a few customers and made their way to Kelly who felt guilty. She sighed and looked at the two of them. "What happened!?" Tori exclaimed in concern.

She brushed her hair back and responded, "I told Dustin he couldn't compete in the free styling tournament due to his medical condition." Kelly stated, "It's a serious matter. I'm worried about his health. If anything happens on my time then I could be in a lot of trouble. I can't deal with that kind of legal trouble right now."

Hunter nodded, "Perfectly understandable."

"I should go talk to him." Tori was about to move when Hunter grabbed her wrist.

"Let me." Tori complied and let Hunter move to make his way outside. It got dark fast, but it was easy to spot the brunette in yellow standing out in the distant. He made his way over and placed his hand on Dustin's shoulder. The yellow ranger spun around, bitting his lower lips and holding back his anger. The drug was still fueling through his blood but he was able to keep focus on the matters at hand. "Dustin, everything alright?"

Dustin ignored him and walked towards Tori's van. He turned back to Hunter and gazed at him. "I can't motocross anymore?" He stated, "What else am I supposed to do? I've lost everything."

"Not everything." Hunter trailed off.

Dustin punched the side of Tori's baby blue van. Hunter flinched at the sound as he continued to wail on it. The brunette gave all his might, kicking and punching the damn thing before Hunter lunged forward and pulled him back. Holding him tightly, Dustin couldn't help but let the tears run down his cheek. "God I hate everything!" He screamed, "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down, dammit!" Hunter held his grip tighter. The anger caught Tori and Kelly's attention. The two of them stepped outside to watch as Dustin backed him and Hunter into Tori's van, slamming the crimson blonde into it. The force caused him to let go and Dustin spun around.

"I'm sorry!" Dustin held his chest. The pain caused him to fall to his knee. Punching the ground, he stood back up, starring at Hunter who remained silent. "I-I have to go." He quickly ran off.

Tori ran forward, leaving Kelly to stand at the front entrance. She watched idly as Tori stopped and starred at the dirty blonde, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Hunter smiled, "He just needs time. I'm alright." He retorted, grabbing his right shoulder, "Man can he be a powerhouse. I'm going to look after him."

"Why do you care so much?" Tori starred at him, crossing her arms, "I mean besides that he's your friend, I've never seen you this persistent, Hunter."

"I see a lot of what he goes through in me." Hunter stopped to respond, "I mean I will never understand the cancer part but the feeling of losing everything is kind of the same. Besides, I can't focus on my issues knowing that he is going through his."

Tori watched as he raced off and sighed. She turned and made her way over to Kelly who glanced at her in concern. "I will never understand brooding men." She stated simply, "One point they won't want anything to do with anyone and the next they can't seem to not want to do anything but help people."

Kelly shrugged, "Maybe it's a brooding thing." She starred at Tori's van, "I just hope Dustin lose his care free spirit. It's the best quality he has about himself."

* * *

Blake was sitting at the Baltimore Café. He was bored. Factory Blue was getting ready to drive to the next city but he had a few hours to kill. Sipping at his coffee, he watched as Kayleen made her way over. She smiled, flipping her hair to the side and fluttering her eyes at him, "I had a great time yesterday." 

Blake wrinkled his forehead, "We bowling yesterday. I didn't know you would get all excited over it."

Kayleen used one of those annoying fake laughs. "Oh Blake, you're so silly."

"If I had known any better, they would sound no different then Marah and Kapri."

Blake's face lite up in excitement as he looked to the left to see Cam standing there. He launched himself from the chair and into Cam's arms. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Cam pulled Blake away from Kayleen and the two walked down the streets, "I tracked you down with Ninja Ops and decided to take the Ninja Red Eye over here."

"That thing still working?" Blake laughed, stopping and looking at his old comrade, "I'm glad you are here though. I missed you man, you have no idea."

Cam nodded, fixing his glasses. He cracked a smile but he let it fade in the end, "We defiantly missed you as well but I'm not really here for fun. More for business." Blake beamed a look of confusing his way as the two stood on the sidewalk. He cocked his head to the side and listened closely, "Hunter has been looking for information on his real parents, and it came across the name Victor Swan."

"Yeah, Hunter mentioned him. I'm not so sure who he is. What can I do to help?"

"Well I talk to my father and he seemed touchy about the subject." Cam explained, "I asked if he and my mother knew about him, maybe to help Hunter and ignore my question. I think they have something to do with him a lot more then he is actually wanting to admit."

"That's interesting man." Blake retorted, "But what reason is that for you to come all the way to see me out of the blue?"

"I noticed that one of your crew members is related to him." Cam smirked, "I was looking at your portfolio for the hell of it and stumbled onto it."

Devin came walking out of the café and started talking to Kayleen. Blake looked at him and then back at Cam. "Are you talking about Devin? How do you know he's related? His last name is Lancing."

"Ah." The samurai gleamed, patting his buddy on his shoulder, "The largest real estate business company in California is Lancing Tec run by a man name Van Lancing. If my information is correct, I remember Victor Swan being in that kind business but after he was banished from the Thunder Academy, he changed his last name."

"Are you sure." Blake rubbed his forehead.

Cam shrugged in response, "I really don't know man. All this information is based off the Wind Academy database but the entire thing is outdated. I'm just going with what Hunter has and cross referencing what we have. The only thing we can do is talk to Devin."

* * *

Dustin found himself storming down the streets of Blue Bay. It had began to rain again, soaking his clothes once more. He was dirty, tired, still high from the drug, and down right angry at the world. He wanted to be his carefree self but it was hard. He had no reason too anymore. Turning the corner, a huge light shined upon him and a giant suv came flying towards him. 

Dustin went wide-eye, ready to embrace himself with the hit only to be thrown to the side of the street with Hunter laying right next to him. "Jesus, bro." Hunter sighed, hitting his head against the wall, "I get you're mad but be more careful." Dustin got back onto his feet. His button shirt was torn from the thrashing but he brushed what dirt he could find off of him. The rain fell down his skin as he breathed heavily starring at Hunter. The two locked eyes at each other, Dustin more furious then before. "Come on man, you don't have to talk but don't run off. You missed an appointment, haven't taken any medication and your pushing yourself."

"Does it matter!?" Dustin retorted, "I can't do motocross. There's no point in continuing my education if I'm not going to have a future. I'm tired of you guys feeling sorry for me and you're just a pain in my ass, man."

"Dustin.." The crimson trailed off. He watched Dustin turned around and start to walk away. "You leave, I will tell everyone what you have been doing and make sure you are strapped down and taken care of. The last thing I need is a guilty conscious if anything happens to you."

Dustin bit his lips and paused. He turned, the rain running down his face. "Butt out of this, Hunter. Go back to the Academy. I liked it when you ignored us all."

Hunter grunted, "Stop asking everyone to feel sorry for you, Dustin. That's what your doing." He snapped, "You can fight this. You're stronger then this. Snap out of it!!" Dustin lunged forward through the rain. He threw a fist, but Hunter knocked it to the side and Dustin hit the wall. Turning, the brunette spun a kick into Hunter, but the crimson caught it and shoved him back into the wall. Sliding down the wall, Dustin lost it. Hunter sat down next to him and listened to the young kid cry some more. The brunette was tired. Tired of struggling through the long day. Tired of feeling high. Tired of crying, it seemed to be all he was doing all day. Growing frustrated and angrier more and more as the hours passed. Hunter wrapped his arm around Dustin, pulling him in as the kid cried into his soaked shirt. "It's okay to be angry but take it from me it's not a good idea to run away from your problems." He waited for Dustin to respond, but the brunette had passed out on his shoulder. Pushing him off, Hunter stood back on his feet and lifted Dustin up in his arms. He had to get him to the Hospital quickly. "Somebody help me!" He screamed, "Anybody!!!"

* * *

The familiar faint smell of the Hospital singed Hunter's noise as he sat down in the hospital chair. His leather jacket was soaked, along with his crimson undershirt. The elevator opened and Shane, Tori and Marah came walking in. Hunter stood up and greeted the two, "How is he?" Marah exclaimed in fright, "Is he alright? Is he hurt!? 

"He's stabled." Hunter responded, "You can visit him if you'd like." He sat back in the chair as Shane and Marah both turned to go talk to one of the nurses. Tori sat down next to Hunter.

"How you feeling?" She crossed her legs and looked at the dirty blonde, "You must be cold, why don't you go home? Change."

"Not until Dustin wakes up."

She smiled. Slowly reaching her hand down to meet his, she could feel the cold skin surge through hers, "I love the new Hunter you have become." She stated.

Hunter arched his brows and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember you going back to your brooding ways and how much it took you to come hang out with us again." She explained, "And now you seem to involve yourself more then you had anticipated." She grabbed his hand and stood up, "Come on. Let's go for a walk. You and I. I been dying for one for awhile anyway."

* * *

Marah and Shane walked into Dustin's room. They looked around and saw him laying in his bed, strapped to tubes and machines. Making their way over, they noticed the brunette's eyes flutter open. He glanced over at the two. "You had me scared, bro. How you feeling?" Shane asked. 

"I'm alright." Dustin starred up at the ceiling.

Marah smiled, reaching her hands to grab his. Holding it tightly, "Why didn't you come to me." She asked, "Dustin, I want to help you but I don't know what's going on in your head."

He turned his head away from her. Marah held back the tears and the confusion as he pulled his hand away, "I can't do a relationship right now, Marah." She just slowly nodded her head looking away from him. Taking a step back she turned and left without saying another word.

"Dude." Shane stepped forward, "Are you nuts!? Marah is really into you. How can you push her away like that!?" He waited for a response but there was only silence. "I'm your best friend man. We've known each other since forever. Let me hel-"

"I swear if one more person says they want to help me, I am going to rip my hair out." Dustin's head turned to face Shane, "I get it but I'm not looking for help. Not yet."

The doctor interrupted their conversation. He came in with his clipboard and stopped at the foot of the bed. Shane remained silent as the doctor began to speak, "Alright Mr. Brooks. I noticed you missed your appointment earlier today so I thought to arrange for you to have it now but from the traces of Heroine in your body we can't do that." He stated looking at him. Shane bit his tongue, surprised of the news, "Im going to prescribe you to some medication that will slow down the cancer cells but I can't guarantee that it will put it into intermission." Pausing to flip a piece of paper he continued to speak, "Are you a heavy user of Heroine?"

"No." Dustin meekly responded.

"Well we have to wait until your body clears the substance out all together then we can make an appointment. Get some rest." He turned and left.

Shane stepped forward and place his hands on the rail of the bed, "Heroine, Dust?" He arched his brows, "You're smarter then that.."

Dustin looked away as Shane took a few steps back and made his way to the door. Mark appeared around the corner and the two locked eyes as they passed each other. Mark grinned, winking at Shane before proceeding towards Dustin. The red ranger stopped at the door and starred at the two before turning and leaving with haste. Dustin glanced back to see Mark standing there, "Do I have some news for you, buddy." He smiled.

Shane proceeded down the hall where he ran into Ms Brooks. She was a bit wet from the rainstorm outside as she forced a smile at Shane, "How is my son doing?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Ms Brooks. He won't talk to me." Shane looked at her. Her eyes were puffy. She had seemed to be crying. "Everything will be alright." He reassured her, "I promise."

She shook her head, "I know. It's not that."

"What is it?"

"It's his father." She paused for a second, "I just got word that he was in an accident. He didn't make it."

Shane's eyes just gazed ahead. He didn't know what to say. "Oh.." Was all he could mustered.

-----

To be continued.. R&R!!! Thank you!!

To answer Thaila-Sandy's question, the choice of specifying characters at the above page does not reveal that this is a Tori/Dustin focus. I noticed a lot of NS stories have faded away, so I figure I randomly select some characters so when readers search for NS stories based on characters, I would show up in searches. There will be a lot of mixed shippers. Don't be surprise if one doesn't last forever.


	4. The Bitter End

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. As always.**  
**

**Chapter 4**  
The Bitter End

"How is he?"

Shane handed Tori a coffee. She smiled. "Still sleeping."

The two were standing at the edge of Dustin's room. They were checking up to see their best friend. The brunette's mother had finally managed to get the boy home so Tori had insisted to see if she needed any help with anything. Shane turned, leaving the room, made his way down the stairs with the blonde. They made their way into the living room and sat on the couch. Before they could start up a conversation, Ms Brooks came into the room. "Are you guys hungry?"

"No, thanks." Shane stood back up and smiled, "I was wondering if there was anything else you needed."

She shook her head, "Thank you so much." Ms Brooks reached over and gave him a hug, "You've guys have done enough."

Tori stood up a second later, putting her hands into her pocket, "So does he know yet?" She glanced at the two, "About his dad?"

Dustin's mother turned her attention to her. Her smile faded away. She shook her head and exhaled, "No, not yet. I don't know how I am ever going to tell him.

"You'll find a way." Shane reassured her, "We are here if you need anything." He took a step towards the door and gave a small wave, "You coming, Tor?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm going to wait until Dustin wakes up. See if he wants to go out or anything."

Shane finally nodded and made his way out the door. Ms Brooks turned her attention to Tori and waved her into the kitchen. The young blonde cleared her bangs and proceeded to follow her best friend's mother. The light was shining heavily into the window of the beautiful wooden kitchen. The place was the same as Tori had always remembered. Warm, friendly, and just a simple great atmosphere. Tori took another sip of her coffee before sitting down at the table in the corner. "Do you want anything to eat, sweetie?" She asked casually as she opened the fridge, "I can make you a sandwich."

"Oh, no thanks." She responded, "You don't have too."

Closing the fridge, she turned and walked over to the table and sat down across from her. She moved the newspaper onto one side of the table to the other, "So." She glanced over to her, "Who was that boy that you were with? That dirty blonde."

"Hunter?" Tori had to stop and think, "Oh he's just a friend."

Ms Brooks gave a slight grin. "That's not what it looked like." She teased, reaching her hand and grabbing Tori's, "Well he seems to be adorable catch. Are you sure you aren't friends."

Tori blushed, scoffing a bit, "Oh Ms Brooks." Sound of foot steps interrupted their conversation. Dustin came into the kitchen, his eyes partially opened and his hair all in a mess. He looked over at the two ladies and rubbed his eyes. Tori smiled and waved, "Hey sleepy head, how are you doing?"

The brunette scratched his hair and stretched out his arms. With a giant yawn, he waved back, "Good." He responded. Walking over to the fridge he opened it up and pulled out the milk. Grabbing himself a glass, he poured and took a few sips before turning back to the blonde, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to go out and get something to eat? It's almost 1."

Dustin shrugged, "Sure. Let me just go get dressed."

* * *

Hunter was sitting in his office at the academy. He jotted a few notes on a piece of paper before shuffling it into a folder and opening a drawer. A knock on the door caught his attention. He shoved the folder into the drawer and closed it before standing up. Thinking it was another student wanting to ask a question he called out, "Come in."

In came Blake and Cam. Hunter wasn't too surprise to see Cam but his eyes gazed straight at his brother, "What are you doing here?" His question was directed to him.

Blake crossed his arm, looking at his comrade before back at his older brother, "Uh, well." He wasn't exactly being incoherent, "Cam came to Baltimore-"

"I went to him to talk about Victor Swan." The samurai interjected, "I thought I might be able to get a lead."

Hunter sat back down, "I already spoke to Leanne. The lead on Victor Swan is a dead end." His eyes turned back to his brother, "I don't understand why Blake is here though."

"Come on?" Blake stepped forward, "Don't you miss me, brother?"

"Blake has someone on his crew-member who is related to Victor." Cam explained, "He's actually in Blue Bay with Shane. Thought maybe you want to talk to him."

Hunter stood back up in a bit of a surprise, "Really?" He reached in and pulled out the folder he previously put away. He grabbed it and walked towards them, "Great but why are you going through all this trouble?"

Cam adjusted his glasses, "Well I talk to my father but it seems he's hiding something every time I bring the name up so I'm curious myself."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hunter finally smiled. He was about to step forward when he stopped for a second, "What about Factory Blue?"

Blake shrugged, "I missed being home." He stated honestly, "Anyway, if Cam is steeling my manger I don't really got much of a race." Hunter glanced at Cam who just shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Cam. We don't have another race until next week anyway."

* * *

Tori was driving into the city. The two of them had remained silent ever since they had left the house. She went around a corner and stopped at a light. She noticed that Dustin was just starring out the window. "So." She finally broke the silent, "Where do you want to eat?" The surfer waited for his response but nothing came. She stopped at another light, "Is everything all right? You are awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." He turned his head to her, "Just have nothing to say."

"Oh." Tori looked back ahead and continued driving, "Well, it's beautiful weather out."

"Hey." He ignored the comment, "Do you mind if we take go by the motocross track."

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

Dustin just shook his head. "No. Do I need a reason?"

Tori stuttered a bit and quickly shook her head. He raised a brow and continue to stare at her as she cleared her hair and placed both hands on the wheel, "I just didn't know you wanted to go. You know that today is-"

"Yeah."

"Well then alright." She forced a smile, "I'm just making sure." She paused again at another light. Dustin opened the door and climbed out, slamming it afterwards. Gawking at the sudden outburst, Tori called out, "Dustin!?" She didn't get a response and groaned in frustration. Spotting a parking spot on the side of the street, she moved her van over and quickly parked. Jumping out she ran towards him, "Where are you going?"

"Dude." He spun around, "I'm fine." The smile was forceful and fake. Tori disregarded it and he just shook his head, "If you are just going to treat me like I need babysitting then I'm just going to go myself."

"I'm not." She deadpanned, "You have it all wrong, Waldo. I'm just making sure are all right."

"I'm fine."

She scoffed at the thought. Laughing a bit before getting serious, "Doing drugs is being fine? Running away is fine? Come on Dustin."

He arched his brows in annoyance and turned his back and continued to walk. She followed, forcing Dustin to turn around once more, "Stop following me."

The wind began to blow, tangling the blonde's hair in front of her face. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Clearing the hair out of her face, she stammered. "No." She quipped responsively, "I have specific instructions to make you aren't left alone."

"Did my mother set you up?"

"It was recommendation." She walked a step closer to him, "You don't have a choice."

He turned and the two continued to walk.

* * *

They were standing. Standing in front of one of the largest buildings in Blue Bay Harbor. Cam, Hunter, Blake and Devin. All amazed at the large traffic that was coming in and out of the city. "You sure this is the place?" Blake looked over at Devin, "This place is huge."

"Lansing Tech." Devin scratched his head, "I'm a little confused. What do you want with my uncle?"

They all looked over at the giant sign close by. People were dressed in suits, carrying suitcase back and forth from the entrance. Lansing Tech was one of the most prosper business ever established in the city.

"Nothing really." Hunter responded, "I just have a question to ask."

"Well you dragged me all the way over here." Devin took a step forward, "Seeing how Blake won't finish Factory Blue unless I do this so let's go." Hunter looked up at the building one last time as the rest went inside. He followed into the large lobby and they proceeded to the receptionist desks. The place was gorgeous. Tile floors. Huge pillars. Pointless plants. Whatever businesses Mr. Lansing did certainly showed. Hunter stayed back, listening as his brother spoke to one of the ladies. She smiled, handing them a couple of visitor badges and picked up the phone. Devin turned and faced the crowd, "He's going to contact my uncle." He explained, "We shouldn't have a problem. Uncle Vic always sees me."

"You can go up to the top floor." The woman at the desk spoke outloud, "He's expecting you."

And with that note they continued to walk. Towards the elevator. Heading inside, they turned and glanced at all the buttons. Pressing floor 60, the elevator shaft launched up with full speed. In a matter of minutes, awkward silence, and terrible music, they finally made their way out into another lobby with two front large doors in front of them. At the desk, a woman stood up, folders in hand, walking towards them, "Mr. Lansing." She smiled, "It's nice to see you again, your uncle is waiting for you inside." She proceeded to guide them to the door, "Please make it quick though, he has a meeting."

"Thank you." They walked in. The large carpet in front of the door extended all the way to the desk at the other end. Large glass windows surrounded the entire room, giving a beautiful view of the city and the ocean. Victor Lansing, dressed in a suit and tie, was standing and starring out the window. "Hey Uncle."

The man turned. He slightly smiled as he walked around the desk and gave his nephew a hug, "How are you doing, my body?" His voice was deep. He had short brunette hair and brown eyes. He glanced over at the others, "Are these your friends?"

"Uh." Devin turned to them, "This is Hunter and Cam. They are friends of Blake. He's my racer for Factory Blue."

"Ah." He shook each of their hands. "When are you going to leave that and come work for me?"

Devin shrugged, "Oh you know. Never." He responded, "Well, I'm sure whatever it is they have to discuss about is private, so I'm going to go find the refreshments."

Awkwardly backing out, Devin slightly waved and quickly left. Victor Lansing turned to the others. His smile still there. "What can I do for you boys?"

Hunter stepped forward, "Well I been researching my parents." He explained, "And I noticed that my father used to work for you."

"And what was his name?"

"Arthur Cathorne." Hunter handed him a folder, "He use to marketing and sale finance in one of your departments. The information is all there."

Victor took the folder and walked around the desk. Sitting down, he opened it up, placing his glasses on and reading it steadily, "Ah, I remember him." He looked up at the crimson blonde, "He hasn't worked for our company in over twenty years but he left quiet the impression."

"Right." Hunter already knew that tidbit, "But, I was wondering if you had any of his records. Address. Bank account for deposits. Anything?"

"Why the interest?"

"Just looking for information. Maybe if I have other siblings. If my mother is still alive. Anything. This is the only lead I have."

Victor stood back up, shaking his head, "There's not much I can really do for you." He stated, "I employ over hundreds and hundreds of people. Although Arthur did his job, I really didn't know him."

"How about the Bradley family?" Blake quipped up, "Know anything about them?"

Victor cocked his head towards his direction. "Never heard of them." He stated, "Now if you excuse me. I have a meeting to attend too."

Cam pressed forward. Leaning on his desk, "Don't play dumb." He shot boldly at him.

"Young man." Victor leaned forward, "I have no idea what kind of joke this is but I will call security if you don't leave."

He leaned back up and turned. Blake glanced at him one last time before following. Hunter wanted to say something. He knew the man was lying. He just needed to prove it. Walking a bit down the hall. Within seconds, holding out his pointer and middle finger, he tapped his forehead, turned and launched a crimson lighting bolt straight at Victor. The business man didn't even flinch. He reached out and intercepted the attack, draining the energy before bouncing it away from him. The lighting slammed into the floor and sparked. The others just looked on in amazement as he walked forward, "I hate kids when they meddle."

"So why don't you tell us the real truth." Hunter took a step forward, "Victor Swan. Before I throw you out this window."

"Please." Swan patted his suit and straighten it out, "You can't handle a Thunder Champion."

* * *

Dustin had finally caved in and allowed Tori to drive them to the motocross track. The two were walking the dirty path, watching as the bikes roared through the tracks. The dust picked up as the brunette and blonde walked through it. They made their way to the tents where Kelly was talking to one of the racers. She smiled and let him go before turning to spot the two coming closer.

"Hey you two." She smiled, directing most of her attention to Dustin, "I see you're up and running."

The brunette didn't even smile. He looked over at the racers before back at the redhead, "I want to enter the free styling." He stated.

She sighed, resting her hand on her forehead, "Dustin." She trailed off a bit, "I can't let you enter."

"Why not." He crossed his arms and looked at her, "I'm perfectly capable of."

"You don't have the insurance and Storm Chargers can't take any chances if you get hurt." She put her hands on her hip, "I'm sorry, Dustin. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I never had insurance though."

"Your situation changed." She started to back away, "You are my friend first and I look after all my friends."

Dustin kept his frustration contained. He placed his hands on his hips and exhaled deep, looking away from the track. He sighed as Tori just stood there and looked at him, "Dustin."

"I need to be alone." He started to walk. Tori took a step before he spun around, "Don't." He lashed out, "Just don't."

She stood there and watched as he continued to walk. The brunette glanced around a few times before he finally ninja streaked and vanished out of the way. She spotted Kelly and made her way over, "Hey, Kel."

Kelly put down her clipboard, "Tor." She cleared her hair, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Are you sure about this?"

She eyed her and slowly nodded, "I do. You have to understand my position."

"I do."

* * *

Cam, Hunter and Blake got into their signature fighting position. Van just laughed as he turned back and made his way to his desk, "I don't fight anymore." He stated, "It's not worth my time."

"How do you know my father?" Hunter asked again, "Just tell me."

"Which father?" Van returned his attention to them. He walked around his desk until he was behind it and smiled, "You kids cannot seem to take no for answer so what do you want, Hunter Bradley?"

"Everything." Blake demanded.

"Your real father worked for me." Van casually shrugged, "He borrowed some money, promised me a payment plan and continued to fail in paying me back. So I took care of our issue. It's all business."

"You murdered my father?"

"I took necessary actions." He sat down on his chair. He pulled out a folder and placed it on the desk as Hunter stormed forward. Blake grabbed him by the arm and held him back as Cam continued to wall, "Mr. Watanabe. You seem to grow more like your father each day."

"Who are you?" Cam took off his glasses, "What is your connection with everything?"

"My name is Victor Swan. I'm a graduate of the Thunder Academy of '62. Sensei Omino was one of my good friends along with your father. We worked out deals, shared common knowledge and proceeded in expanding our two academies." He stood up and glared at Hunter, "But when push comes to shove and that Michael Bradley meddled into my affairs, I was banished for the academy. Of course your father, Cam, wouldn't just leave me alone, and made sure that I was kept under wraps. Out of trouble. So he sent the Bradleys to keep a close watch. They were soon discovered that I took out Hunter's parents, but they have no jurisdiction for murder outside of the academy as long as I don't use my powers."

"Yeah, well. I'm going to change that rule." Hunter snapped, breaking away from Blake, "I'm defiantly now going to throw you out this window."

Hunter was furious. Full of anger. He didn't know what to think. His real father murdered by this man. It couldn't be true. He was being too honest but the guy was a jerk. He had a huge smug on his look face. Devious and snarling.

"Not so fast." Victor threw the folder that was on the desk at him, "You don't think I would be so brutally honest with you if I didn't have a plan behind it all."

Hunter opened it up. He read a bit before his head shot up and he glanced at him, "What is this?" He demanded, "What did you do?"

Cam walked over and looked down at it. He pulled out a picture and glanced at it, "Are these pictures of Mr. Brook's accident?"

"And all the prints lead to you Bradley Brothers. You utter a word of anything that happens in this room, tell anyone, or anything for that matter then you will have a lot more problems then you think."

"You can't prove this." Cam interjected, "No way."

"I was able to eliminate Arthur. I can frame you right here and right now." He fixed his tie and smirked, "Now I will ask you guys one last time. I have a meeting so please, leave me be." Hunter muttered to himself. He walked back towards the door with the others before Van called out, "Hunter, you should ask that pretty girl Leanne more. She isn't all that naive. Oh and Cam. Give your regards to your mother. I hold that locket dear to my heart." Cam stopped, he wanted to say something else to him but decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Shane was sitting on the bench in the skate park. He was slightly bored, watching as the others were skating around pulling fancy moves. Tori walked into the scene, searching around, searching around and smiled when she saw him sitting in the distant. Making her way over, she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The sun was beginning to set behind the hills of the mountain. It was getting a bit chilly, the weathers was changing and so was a lot of things. "Everything alright?"

Tori lifted her head. She just shrugged, "Not really, I guess."

She was hiding the fact that she was worried about Dustin. The whole thing was bothering her but she didn't know how to go about it. It was hard without getting him angry. She knew if she got him anymore mad then she wouldn't be able to help him. Not that he was allowing it anyway. He was a big kid but the entire thing seemed to have a pretty bad impact on him. "You're a bad liar, he'll be fine."

She just shook her head, "All right, so what are you doing?"

"Skating." He responded with a hint of boredom, "I been coming here everyday but no magazines have come to take pictures. I'm bored waiting."

"You should go find them. Makes more sense."

He nodded his head, thinking the idea was good, "You're right. What about you? School is about to start soon. Thinking of any hobbies?"

She stood up and started to sway her hips, "I was thinking dancing class."

"Something you are good at."

Tori smirked, winking at him before twirling himself around, "I'm not just good, I'm amazing."

Shane wrinkled his forehead. He just laughed, looking away before back at her, "You going to use that feminine charm to your advantage?"

She walked over and jumped in his lap, forcing him to drop his skateboard. He caught her, but was a bit surprised, "Is it working, my Romeo?"

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed at the idea, "Please." Nearly shoving her off, she hit the ground and he stood up and just laughed. Helping her up, he simply shook his head, "You're a sexy girl, Tori but you are no where near my type."

She gawked as he grabbed his skateboard and started to walk away. "Good." She ran after him and grabbed his arm. The two walked side by side as she smiled, "You could never handle my type anyway."

* * *

Dustin sat in the park. He was alone. Frustrated. The sun was practically gone. The brunette just stared at the orange fiery sky that was soon fading away into the night. He sighed, scratching his head. He wanted to do motocross so bad, it was all he had going to allow him to forget everything that has happened. He rubbed his eyes, wondering what he had left for him.

"Dustin."

The curly hair boy turned his head to see Mark walking towards him. "Hey." Dustin spoke out. He got up from the table and smiled, made his way over to shake his hand, "Didn't think I would see you anytime soon."

"Here." Mark pulled out a bag of heroine. He shoved it right into Dustin's hand and nodded to him, "Just like I told you in the Hospital. I told you I would have everything covered."

Dustin inspected the entire thing before stuffing it into his pockets, "Thanks, man."

"Ryan and I were going to hit the city tonight. Thought maybe you wanted to come." Looking at the man in the leather coat, he paused for a second. He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "We are going to party and hit the town. Have some real fun."

"All right." Dustin finally started to smile, "I would like that."

He patted his friend on the pack and took a few steps back, "Stay out of trouble." He pointed his index finger at him, "I want to be part of it." He turned and left.

* * *

Ms Brooks was in the kitchen having a lovely conversation with Shane. She had a cup of tea in her hand and was leaning against the counter. She wanted to figure out the best way to tell Dustin the bad news. It was hard for her, she was still devastated but she knew that the more she waited the worst it would be.

"So how are you going to tell him?" Shane sat in the chair at the kitchen table. He tried to smile, playing a bit with his skateboard. "I mean if you want me to talk to him, I could."

"I should." She stated, "It is my responsibility. I just need to catch him when he isn't upset. I mean how is he? You spent more time with him then I do."

Shane just sighed. Placing his elbow on the table, he rested his hand on his head, "It's hard for him. He has so much on his plate and to imagine that the one person he looks up to so much is gone."

"I just can't believe he passed away." Ms. Brooks turned and placed the tea on the counter. "He was coming here to visit. The whole thing is my fault."

Shane shot from his chair, "You didn't know this would happen. There is no way this would be your fault. Don't blame yourself, Ms Brooks."

Dustin had opened the door to the house. He was quiet, closing the door softly, overhearing the conversation in the kitchen. Walking to the edge of the wall, he listened closely of the conversation. Curious of what Shane was doing this late at night talking to his mother. It wasn't anything strange to be honest. Shane is his best friend, and he and his mother got well so much. "You are so sweet." Ms Brooks voice echoed, "I just wish his father was here to help him through this hard time."

"When's the funeral?"

"This weekend." She responded, "The wake is on Friday and the Funeral is on Saturday."

Dustin was a bit unsure what was going on. He couldn't have heard it right. His father dead? He was a bit more confused why his mother hasn't told him. Everyone else seem to know and not even his friends mentioned Turning away, he ran up the stairs and closed the door. The sound echoed and Ms Brooks and Shane shot each other looks.

"Waldo!?" Her mother called out. The two walked, making their way up the stairs. Stopping at the closed door, she knocked gently before opening it. The place was empty. The window was slightly opened and the cool rush of air came in. Shane figured he ninja streaked out the window but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll find him." He reassured his mother before leaving.

----

R&R. I was tired when I wrote this. So sorry if it isn't my best work.. lol.


End file.
